The present invention relates to a bone nail for bone surgery, especially for attachment of membranes, foils, and splints, wherein the bone nail comprises a shaft and a preferably plate-shaped head.
With known bone nails having a shaft with a circular cross-section, driving of the nails is difficult and is usually not made easier even when driving is to be facilitated by preboring the attachment location. Also, preboring the attachment location requires additional time and, furthermore, the shafts have the tendency to bend laterally and often are not capable of securing the nail properly when in its final position. These disadvantages are especially pronounced when these nails are used for securing foils, membranes and similar thin-walled elements used in surgery because such bone nails for such thin-walled elements have a comparably small shaft length which is usually within the millimeter range.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages or to at least reduce them considerably. Accordingly, the aforementioned nails are to be improved such that a better, faster, and simpler driving action can be achieved and/or, after securing, undesirable loosening or falling out of the nail is to be prevented.